Forget it
by 0912467
Summary: Jade and Beck have now broken up and Bade is no more. Tori snatches this chance and meanwhile Jade is using Andre to make him jealous. Some Cabbie dating fluff.


_-Chapter One-_

**A/N This is my first Victorious story that I have written, I am building up with one shots and short stories, to 5, so I can Beta stories. Please R&R, means a LOT to me…**

Tori Vega screamed. It was high-pitched and had a quivery edge of shock. Instantly her best friends, Beck, Andre and Cat ran over to see what was wrong. Jade just stayed glued to her seat, rolling her eyes and murdering her burrito. Robbie was arguing with Rex once again and I'm going to leave it to you to guess who was winning.

"What's up?" Cat asked in her usual dramatic way.

Turns out there was a spider, crawling across her arm. It kept creeping towards Tori's neck and she was clearly terrified of the harmless creature.

"That?" Jade asked, her raspy voice drowned in sarcasm. Jade pushed back her chair and walked over to the table where her four 'friends' were sitting. She squatted by Tori and squashed the Spider.

"Thanks," Tori said "Now the spider is permantly tattooed into my arm." Her voice was getting louder as she spoke.

"Good." Jade said and went back to where she was originally sitting.

Beck knew what to do and what mood Jade was in. He knew she was usually mardy and sarcastic but there was a tone to her voice that made him concerned.

"Hey babe, what's up?""Nothing."

"C'mon, what's your prob?"

"She…" Jade pointed in Tori's direction "Is not my friend." She finished.

"Well, I know, but why so… aggressive today? What did she do?"

"We are at war Beck, okay? For Sikowitz play? He thinks she's all super duper perfect even though I'M the better actress." After Sikowitz's play she silently added, 'and for you.'

"I understand ya, look, you know why everyone likes her, don't you? You are sometimes a tiny bit complicated!"

"ME? The complicated one? Talk about mixed signals! One minute your all 'Hey babe, what's up? And next it's 'Your so complicated!' Sometimes Oliver, you drive me insane!""ME? Drive you insane? You love me… right?"Jade almost liked the way he hesitated at the end, she loved him crazy and sometimes he was the one who was unsure in their relationship.

"Right but sometimes you are wrong.""Would you say it's wrong if I said I thought Tori was a better actor?""So wrong, Beck go away!"

Beck walked over to Tori and told her all about it.

Jade's Point Of View,

That night I tiptoed into my room. This was contrary to my usual Jade stomping and making loads of noise usual, today was different after all. I leapt on my bed and grabbed my laptop. I updated my status message on the slap.

**Bye Beck! To heck with love, I just want some puppet fur to cut.**

I looked at Beck's relationship status. Single. Looks like it was official, Bade was no more. I grabbed my scissors but resisted. People were in awe of me, Sinjin, Andre. And then it struck me. A way to make Beck jealous. It was the perfect plan! Instantly I got to work.

…...

Tori had heard all about the fighting and the break up and she strangely felt for Jade, even if she was the one who dumped Beck. Jade was misunderstood and a Goth at heart, whereas Beck was handsome and charming. Tori, she mentally kicked herself, you've got to stop thinking like that. She made up her mind and grabbed her rucksack and set of down the street. She knew which one was Jade's flat. It was black and had spiders draping from the roof. It reminded her of earlier that morning, a memory she had tried to push out of her mind. She knocked on her door and it echoed through the streets. It was way to eerie. The door opened and a damp cheeked Jade West opened the door.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked her visitor, indicating that she was really not pleased to see her.

"Jade, I'm soo sorry!"

"Forget it, he's a loser."

"No, he's not. I know that must be how you feel though.""You know what, you are welcome to him. I have just handed him to you right on a plate. I suggest you take this opportunity to smile sweetly and get lost!"

**Like it? If you do then please review and look at my profile where you may like some of my other stories, I'm 'fraid none others are Victorious but just PM me because I'm always happy to collaborate. X**


End file.
